


Yank

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Collars, Crying, Edging, Leashes, M/M, Master!Seonghwa, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Pet Play, Pet!Yeosang, Punishment, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing, Text Messages, Use of the word Slut, Yeosang is Seonghwa's pup, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: “Aww. Was my baby about to cum? Too bad you couldn’t. Just like I couldn’t either while I was working.” Yeosang whimpered and opened his eyes to look at him. The dark look in the other’s gaze made him want to shrink into the mattress, but of course he couldn’t. He felt like prey and he wouldn’t be able to get away from the hunter.





	Yank

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy. Basically I thought of master/pet and twitter encouraged it

One of Yeosang’s favorite past times was teasing his boyfriend. Especially when Seonghwa couldn’t do anything about it. It usually ended up with the brunette being punished in some way or another. Seonghwa just loved to make him beg and ask for forgiveness before making him cum three or four times without a break. Sometimes he wouldn’t let him cum at all. He would take a leash and a collar and tie him to the head of the bed, wrists handcuffed together so he couldn’t touch his weeping cock. No matter how hard Yeosang would beg, his master wouldn’t let him cum. 

“This is what you get for misbehaving, _pet_.” He would tell him and Yeosang would just whine in response. Other times he would put a butt plug with a fluffy tail on it inside him and make him walk around with it in, pressing against his walls every time he would take a step inside their cozy home. Seonghwa loved the small faces Yeosang would make as the plug would rub against his prostate or move inside him in general.

“What a cute pup.” A soft hand would run through his hair and Yeosang would lean into it, silently begging for more.

Today he planned on pushing Seonghwa farther than he had before. He was just so horny and his own hand wasn’t helping him. Not that he was supposed to touch himself without his master’s permission, but that wasn’t something Seonghwa needed to know. 

It all started with a single picture. It was a selfie where Yeosang was biting his lower lip and wearing one of his boyfriend’s sweaters. His neck that still had healing bruises on it was showing. 

**Baby**  
_Image attached_   
_Missing you, master~_

**Master**  
_Oh baby. I miss you too~_

Here’s the thing. Seonghwa was currently at work. Most likely he was sitting at his desk in front of a computer but Yeosang had a small wish that maybe he was in a meeting. Fuck, imagining his boyfriend getting hard underneath the meeting table while trying to focus. Maybe even someone would catch him groaning and would ask if he was okay. Oh the way he would be punished if that were to happen. He groaned and lifted up the sweater, exposing his already hard nipples to the cool air. Once again, he sent another image with his fingers dangerously close to the hardened nub. 

**Baby**  
_Image attached_   
_I miss your touch_

**Master**  
_Baby. I’m at work..._

That was his cue he was doing exactly what he was hoping. A smirk appeared on his face as he felt his cock harden in his pants. Yeosang took off the sweater along with his pants and underwear. Already laid out were a pair of baby blue lace panties and matching thigh highs to match. The thigh highs had cute little blue bows at the top. He was quick to pull them up, hissing as the lace rubbed against his cock. In their room was a full sized mirror that Seonghwa sometimes liked to fuck him in front of. The blonde would make him watch his cock sink inside of him, making him feel absolutely filthy. He lowered himself to his knees and took his phone out again. He took a picture of himself in the mirror, making sure his hard cock was visible before sending it. 

**Baby**  
_Image attached_   
_But I’m so hard master~~~ :(_

**Master**  
_Stop. Be a good boy and I’ll treat you later._

That wasn’t happening. Instead, he reached to the side and pulled out a blue collar with matching leash. He swiped his fingers against the leather, feeling his dick strain against the panties confining it. He reached up and place the collar tight around his neck. It looked so pretty against his smooth skin. He then attached the leash to the front. Placing his hand inside the loop for the handle, he pulled his phone out again, scooting closer to the mirror fore taking yet another picture.

**Baby**  
_Image attached_   
_I wonder what would happen if I touched myself since Master isn’t here?_

There was a long pause before Yeosang received a reply. He was almost worried that Seonghwa was leaving already, coming home to wreck him. Not that he was opposed to the idea.

**Master**  
_Don’t you dare. Don’t change and stay put until I get home. If I find out you touched yourself or cummed before then, your punishment will be even worse. Disobedient pet…_

Yeosang smirked, going over to the bed before plopping down on the soft sheets. He got exactly what he wanted. He would only have to wait an hour or two before he got it. 

**Baby**  
_Yes, sir._

### 

In hindsight, he should have sent them maybe 30 minutes or so before Seonghwa was to head home. Those two hours felt like forever for him. He wanted to touch himself so bad. Even a few times he found himself looking through the pictures he took of himself or looking at himself in the mirror and rutting against his bed like a bitch in heat. He couldn’t cum though. Not when his master would be home any moment and make him lose his mind. His thoughts were racing, thinking of the various ways he would be punished. Yeosang normally wouldn’t have even mentioned touching himself without permission from his master, but his inner masochist seemed to come out to play today. He was looking forward to the punishment coming his way.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the front door unlock and open. The door to their bedroom was closed, giving him time to reposition himself on his knees. The blue leash was in his hands, idly messing with the end as he could hear Seonghwa setting his belongings down in their living room. It was almost like he was taking his time despite Yeosang feeling like he was on fire waiting for him. The brunette felt his body stiffen when he heard the handle of the door wiggle before the door opened rather quickly.

Oh boy was Seonghwa pissed. 

Yeosang’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the fire burning in the other’s eyes. They were dilated with pure lust and raking over his pup’s body. His nipples were hard and his cock slightly straining against his panties, a wet spot forming near the top. What his eyes mainly stayed on was the collar that was tightly sitting around his neck and the leash that hung against his sternum. The longer he stared, the more Yeosang wanted to curl in on himself and hide in embarrassment. For all the big talk he did, Yeosang was easily intimidated. Especially as his master walked forward, not even bothering to undress as he kneeled in front of him, the bed dipping as his knee made contact. 

His soft hand came out, gently rubbing up Yeosang’s thigh and moving to his chest. Yeosang watched until he felt a yank at the leash and he was pulled forward, suddenly on his hands and knees. With Seonghwa’s free hand, his jaw was gripped tightly as he was forced to look into his eyes. 

“Are you really that much of a slut? That you can’t even wait until I get home? Were you so horny that you couldn’t obey simple orders?” Yeosang felt his breath hitch as his jaw was squeezed even tighter, his cheeks being pushed up slightly to where if he did speak, it would be muffled. “Answer me, pet.” His voice was stern and turning Yeosang on much more than it should. 

“Y-Yes sir.” He was quick to answer, causing Seonghwa to scoff and roll his eyes before he used the leash to tug him forward towards his crotch where Yeosang almost fell face first into.

“Since all you want is my cock, why don’t you put your mouth to use instead of talking.” Eager to please, Yeosang reaches forward and began to undo the button and zipper of his slacks while the blonde held on the his leash tightly. Once the other’s cock was out, Yeosang couldn’t help but moan at the sight as he stared at it. It was so beautiful, a perfect girth and above average length. It was so pretty and Yeosang wanted to worship it with his mouth. It seemed that Seonghwa wanted him to as well because he felt a sharp tug against the leash, causing him to choke slightly on the collar.

He started from the base, giving one long lick before going back and slowly kissing up the shaft and pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein. It pulled a small moan out of his master that made the heat in his stomach grow. His puffy lips soon wrapped around the head of the other’s cock, sucking gently and pressing his tongue against the slit. Suddenly, a hand was roughly gripping his hair and pushing him down until he was deeply nested in his mouth. 

“I’m not in the mood, pup. I told you to do something, now do it.” His voice was demanding and sending shivers down Yeosang’s spine, causing the brunette to moan around his length. As he asked, the pup began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, and pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock as he pleasured it. His pink lips would pull all the way up, almost completely off his cock to focus on the head before going back down until the head hit the back of his throat. Yeosang continued to do it a few times before he was roughly pulled off and he looked up. The blonde pulled him up until he was on his knees again and leaned in to roughly kiss him. Their tongues mingled until Seonghwa began to suck on Yeosang’s, causing him to lose all the fight he had in him with a moan.

As much as he wanted to touch the other, Yeosang had already pushed him enough. He wouldn’t dare touch his master without permission. And he was glad he didn’t, because before he knew it, Yeosang was pulled over his master’s lap. He felt his cock press against his own in his panties, causing him to moan as he felt the other pull them down until the cheeks of his ass were fully exposed. Seonghwa’s warm hand was soon on his ass, gently massaging the globes. 

“How many do you think you deserve? You directly disobeyed me. Not only that, but you had the nerve to even think about touching yourself without my permission. You’ve been a very _very_ bad boy.” Yeosang whined, trying to roll his hips against Seonghwa’s which earned him a harsh slap. “Unless you want more I suggest you stay still.”

“Mmmmm I jus’ wanted master’s touch.” His voice was slurred as he looked over his shoulder slightly to make eye contact as he felt the other’s hand trail up his back and land in his hair again. Next thing he knew, his head was pulled back, and he heard Seonghwa growl. 

“You will count each one out loud. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes sir!” True to his word, Yeosang would count after each spank. _Slap._ “One.” _Slap._ “Two.” It continued on, Yeosang becoming weaker and weaker from the stinging pain on his ass. He knows he would be able to feel it tomorrow. 

“S-Seven.” _Slap._ “E-Eight.” _Slap._ “N-N-Nine.” _Slap._

The last one was said with a sob, his cheeks burning and Seonghwa’s hand prints visible on both cheeks. His ass was raw and bright red, slightly swollen from all the smacks to it.

“T-Thank you, master.” He mumbled out while the blonde gently massaged his cheek. Seonghwa had long since let go of his hair, so his face was laying against the mattress of their bed. He heard a hum come from him, his hand slowly crawling up and down his spine in a petting motion. It only put him farther into his sub space.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Yeosang.” He moaned at the praise, arching his back into his touch which soon fleeted away. “I’m not done punishing you yet. If you really think I am, you’re too far in your own head.” He felt hands push him off his lap, causing him to roll on his side and look up at his master. “Move up on the bed.” He said as he got off and went to the nightstand to most likely get the lube, which was most likely the strawberry flavored one. Meanwhile Yeosang did as he asked and moved up until he was laying against the headboard of the bed.

His brown eyes followed his boyfriend as he returned. What had him confused the most was that Seonghwa was still completely dressed in his work clothes. That was a nice dress shirt and a pair of black slacks that looked way too good on him to be legal. The only part of him revealed was his hard cock leaning against the shirt near his stomach. Yeosang wanted to see more of him, _feel_ his skin touching his own. He whined about it but all he got was Seonghwa throwing the bottle of lube next to him and a pair of hands on his hips, pulling him down so that he laid flat on their bed and Seonghwa was in between his legs.

He then took Yeosang’s hands and pulled them up slightly, next taking the leash. He knew what was next so he pressed his wrists together so that he could tie them. Once the leash was tightly secured around his wrists, he gently tugged at the leash to make sure it wouldn’t come loose, in the process making Yeosang moan from the pressure around his neck.

“You’re really getting turned on by this huh?” He reaches down and barely pulled the waist of his panties down, just enough for the head to peek out. “I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re so hard. Do you want me that badly pet?” The brunette nodded, earning a slap on his thigh. 

“Y-Yes.”

“You mean _yes, sir_?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry sir.” He was quick to correct himself. Seonghwa hummed and began to stroke his thighs above the stockings he wore. 

“You got so dressed up for me. Only because you wanted to tease me at work. I should punish you more.” Yeosang whined in protest before Seonghwa continued, slowly pulling his panties off the rest of the way and setting them aside. If Yeosang wasn’t so hard and leaking against his stomach, he may have laughed at the way Seonghwa folded them before setting them aside. “You’ve been such a good boy for me though. You take your punishments so well. I’ll give you easier ones since you’ve been a good boy for me.” Yeosang liked that idea a lot. He watched as his boyfriend reached for the bottle of lube and placed some on his fingers. 

“Is master going to get undressed?” Yeosang asked quietly, looking at him with pleading eyes. Seonghwa was a little surprised he spoke but couldn’t help but smile sweetly at his baby boy. How cute.

“Do you want me to, my good boy?” Yeosang nodded eagerly. “Then no. Pets that misbehave don’t get what they want. I’m already being lenient with you. Don’t make me change my mind.” He spoke as he rubbed his fingers together to warm the liquid up. He then lowered his hand and gently began to circle his index finger around the rim of his hole. Yeosang jerked slightly at the action as the liquid was still cold. Soon enough, Seonghwa pressed a finger inside him.

He fingered him so slowly, it was driving Yeosang crazy. Luckily he added another finger soon after and began to scissor his pretty hole. Yeosang moaned and arched his back slightly as he did. Seonghwa was just pressing everywhere inside him _except_ where he needed it the most. Even as he added a third finger he didn’t touch it. It was the he realized his master wanted him to beg, even if it got him no where. 

“P-Please master. M-More.” He took his chances and even began to roll his hips against his hand which was immediately stopped by the other with his free hand.

“I already warned you once, slut.” He pressed all three of his fingers against his prostate, causing Yeosang to positively shout. “Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” After each word he pressed his fingers against his prostate again, causing the boy to whine and whimper after each time. He could feel his cock leaking against his stomach as he was so fucking hard. “And don’t you dare cum until I tell you to. Understand, pup?” Yeosang nodded and although Seonghwa would have preferred a verbal answer, he would let it slide for now. 

Instead his fingers worked quickly in his hole, stretching him in preparation for his cock. But more than that, he was edging him. Yeosang didn’t know it yet, but he didn’t intend on letting him cum until he was sobbing. Just like that, as Yeosang began to shake and jerk around, he pulled his fingers out of him. The noise that escaped his pet was absolutely pitiful. It made Seonghwa chuckle darkly. 

“Aww. Was my baby about to cum? Too bad you couldn’t. Just like I couldn’t either while I was working.” Yeosang whimpered and opened his eyes to look at him. The dark look in the other’s gaze made him want to shrink into the mattress, but of course he couldn’t. He felt like prey and he wouldn’t be able to get away from the hunter. Seonghwa began to stroke himself while looking over him just to make sure he was hard enough before lubing himself up and aligning his head with the other’s entrance.

“Do you think you’ve earned my cock baby? Tell me why I should give it to you.” He rubbed the liquid over himself a little more while waiting for a response. 

“I-I know I was bad earlier, but I’m being a good pup now. I’m a good boy. I promise I’ll be a good boy and won’t do it again. Please master.” His begged, arching his body to spur him on. Of course Seonghwa didn’t believe this wouldn’t happen again, but he was happy to give in this once. Pressing the head of his cock against Yeosang’s puckered hole, he slowly pushed in at first until it was just the head inside. It earned an impatient whine that resulted in yet another slap to his thigh which hushed him up. He didn’t want to tease himself even more though. Seonghwa was aching for a release as well.

Seonghwa soon pushed himself all the way in, groaning once he bottomed out. His hands were on either side of Yeosang who was panting with his eyes closed and trying his best not to move. The blonde set an excruciatingly slow pace as he leaned down, connecting their lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. It was hot and exhilarating, the way Seonghwa kissed him with passion and easily dominated his mouth. All of Yeosang’s moans were swallowed up by the kiss as Seonghwa sped up, his hips now slapping against the other’s already red and raw ass. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time. No mercy was given either as his length hit the boy’s prostate every time he thrusted in. 

“You feel so good around me.” Seonghwa moaned as he pulled away from the kiss, sitting back up. One of his hands fell on his slim waist and the other pulled on his leash, choking him slightly and he drove his hips into Yeosang’s heat even more. The sound the pet let out was absolutely feral. He could feel him tighten around him, no doubt his release building up again. At that he pulled out, causing the brunette to cry in protest. Instead of cumming inside him and giving Yeosang what he wanted, he began stroking his cock over him. The sight of Yeosang sobbing, face red and flushed all the way down to his chest made him ache in pleasure. The finishing touch was how red and touch starved his cock was. With two or three more pumps, he came all over the other’s stomach with a growl. Yeosang looked gorgeous liek this.

It just made him whimper when he saw what he was denied. A release. It hurt so bad. _Hurt so good_. His eyes were closed as he was panting before he felt three fingers slide inside him again with absolute ease.

“It’s your turn. I want you to cum untouched for me. Can you do that for me, pet?” He asked as he began to move his fingers in and out of Yeosang’s already stretched hole.

“Y-Yes sir.” He could barely get the words out through his moans. The way Seonghwa moved his fingers inside him was sinful. He was already so worked up and sensitive from the denial of his second orgasm. His heat clenched around Seonghwa’s fingers as he got closer to his release. “M-Master!” 

Seonghwa chuckled and only began to fuck him faster with his fingers, pressing the tips of them against his prostate every single time. “Go ahead baby. Cum for me.” And with permission he did. He came all over himself, his cum mixing with his master’s on his stomach. Seonghwa continued to fuck him until he rode out his entire orgasm.

“So pretty.” His master murmured as he stroked his thigh with his clean hand. Yeosang’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed like he wouldn’t be able to though as he felt a hand wrap tightly around the base of his dick. A loud gasp escaped him and his back arched as if he was trying to get his hips away from his hand. 

“What’s wrong, pup? I thought you wanted to cum?” Seonghwa asked with a smirk as he stroked Yeosang’s sensitive cock languidly. Yeosang just choked out a sob, his hips rolling despite being so sensitive. His hand only moved faster and the brunette felt like he was on fire. Tears were escaping his eyes as he was brought closer and closer to his second orgasm. Seonghwa’s hand engulfed his little cock, not leaving a patch of skin untouched as he worked the pre-cum over it. Seonghwa received a particularly loud moan that almost sounded like a scream when he pressed his thumb against the slit of his red head. Words couldn’t pass through Yeosang’s lips to warn the other, in time but Seonghwa didn’t mind as he came once more. The pearly white liquid spilled over the head of his cock and onto the blonde’s hand.

His eyes were shut as he breathed loudly. He could feel the cum covered hand rub against his stockings, dirtying them with the substance. If he wasn’t already spent, that would have made him hard. But either way, Seonghwa wasn’t done. He gently cupped the other’s cheeks in his hands, thumbs brushing against the apple’s of his cheeks. 

“Baby can you look at me?” Yeosang did, although his eyes glazed over and barely open. “Can you cum one more time for me? One more time for master?” His eyes widened slightly. He knew he could say no, but he wanted to feel it. The burn of another orgasm. Despite how sensitive he felt and feeling like he couldn’t take the overstimulation, he softly nodded and opened his legs wider for the other. Seonghwa smiled sweetly and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. He kissed down his face, down neck, and chest before moving over the mess on his stomach straight to his softening cock. His lips were around his head immediately, causing a strangled moan to escape Yeosang once more. Only seconds in and Yeosang was sobbing, the feeling of Seonghwa’s mouth on his oversensitive cock too much. But he _loved_ it. It didn’t take long before he came, only a pathetic amount. Perhaps a drop or two. But it left him a sobbing mess, sniffling and shaking. 

Seonghwa thought he was beautiful. He reached into their nightstand for a wipe so he could clean him up. Once he did, although not the most pleasant experience from Yeosang, he gently removed the stockings from his legs and untied his hands. All the while he whispered praises to the crying boy until he was completely free of the restraints around his neck. Left behind as a reminder was a red ring on his skin from the collar. He kissed the burnt area softly, as if trying to ease the pain away. By then the tears had slowed to a stop. He only sniffles as the blonde leaned in to gently kiss at the other’s face. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, causing Yeosang to groan but nuzzle into his hold anyways. Despite feeling gross, he was too weak to get in the bath and wash off. Plus he could never deny Seonghwa his snuggles.

“You did so good for me, Yeosang. Such a good boy.” Another kiss was pressed against the crown of his head. He hummed at the praise, nuzzling his nose against the other’s clothed chest.

“I love you so much, Sangie.” 

“I love you too, Hwa.” He mumbled, causing the elder to smile and close his eyes, both falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @atinydokii but it is nsfw. I ask that if you request to follow me, please have your age in the bio or send me a curious cat with you @ and age under atinydokii


End file.
